creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Ascendancy
The Ultimate Ascendancy(究極の優勢; Kyuukyoku Yuusei) is the supreme measure of greater power in User TOAA's fictional omniverses. Ultimate Ascendancy manifests itself in the form of a Transformation. No being regardless of how powerful they are has even come close to obtaining this form. The only being powerful enough to reach this level of power was Rasetsu Zankuuga, perfoming the astonishing feat of ascending at the mere age of 6. The Ultimate Ascendancy is more than just a mere Transformation, it is a biblical event that is the live process of giving birth to the warrior with power indefinately beyond. Ultimately. Description The Stipulations and Parameters one must fall under in order to be eligibly to achieve The Ultimate Ascendancy remain completely unknown and unspoken of even to this day. It isn't known how or why Rasetsu was the first one to achieve this transformation, even more beguiling is the fact that he achieved it at the post infancy of a 6 year old boy. As the concept in TOAA's scope of imagination(thus far), The Ultimate Ascendancy is sickeningly overpowered and obscenely unfair should it be(hopefully never) used in an RP situation. It goes against all idea's of sportsmanship or balanced character creation, literally taking those idea's and smashing them to pieces. Using Ultimate Ascendancy is not a permanent factor, as The user can return from Supreme Power and rever to their previous form. Beings such as Saiyans and other lifeforms throughout fiction are incapable of even comprehending The Ultimate Ascendancy, let alone attempting to master it. Even Today Rasetsu remains the only known being in all of fiction, fan-made or otherwise, to have successfully achieved this form and maintained it on a consistent basis. Using Ultimate Ascendancy transforms Rasetsu into not a Devil nor a God, but "Something More Alltogether". A unique existance entirely unto its own unrelated to any being or powerful creature that has come before or will come after. Taking on this form Gives Rasetsu the name and moniker of The Savior(救世主, Lit. "Kyuuseishu") which he is referred to upon the remainder of his time in this state. This is because The Ultimate Ascendancy literally gives birth to The Supreme Savior. Power Transforming into a Savior by method of Ultimate Ascendancy gives the user power ultimately, absolutely. Though it has been shown that others are capable of becoming Saviors, Rasetsu is the only one that is regarded as THE one and only Savior. A Saviors Power Level, energy output, strength level, rate of speed, and durability are not capable of being clearly defined. All aspects of Rasetsu's own power continually ascend without limitation after ascending. The basic premise of a Saviors power is their ability to help by all means, capable of mustering infinite power without so much as willing it so. It is not possible to theorize or define any absolute extent of a Saviors power, but Rasetsu in particular demonstrates no conceivable upper limit to what he can accomplish. The Initial state a Savior takes on after ascending is more uniform, but as their power advances and they unlock new forms and even higher levels of strength within their Savior states, Their bodies begin to change and morph as physical manifestations of their power, aswell as being a reflection of their own unique personalities and character traits. Even by the standards of beings as powerful as Heralds of Galactus and above, A Saviors ability os considered absolutely monstrous, their levels of power and strength being nothing short of dream-like and unrealistic. Savior Levels Category:TOAA's Content Category:Transformations Category:Fiction Category:Fanon